1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, organic electroluminescence (EL) display devices having light-emitting elements using an organic-light-emitting material between a substrate, in which pixel electrodes are formed, and a counter electrode draw attention (Please refer to patent document 1).
In the organic EL display devices, the light-emitting elements emit light by supplying current to the light-emitting elements. At that time, the brightness of the light-emitting element is determined by the amount of current basically supplied thereto.
[Patent Document 1]
Gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-3080.
It is necessary to accurately set the amount of current to have a desired value because the brightness of such light-emitting elements is basically determined by the amount of supplied current.
In order to secure sufficient amount of current, the width of wiring lines for supplying current increase. Accordingly, a frame area increases. Therefore, it is difficult to mount light-emitting elements on various electronic apparatuses.
In view of the above difficulty, it is an object of the present invention to secure sufficient amount of current or to prevent change in the brightness of the light-emitting element due to change in power source voltage. It is another object of the present invention to provide a light-emitting device and an electronic apparatus capable of satisfying the above necessities and of narrowing the frame.